Parties of the Third Kind
by Icy Fire 7
Summary: When Sonic gets a little too comfortable in the Smash Mansion, he invites all of his friends over to enjoy the fun. But can Sonic's friends and the Smashers last even a week together without going insane? "There's so many of them!" "It's Sega; what did you expect?"
1. Sonic's Friends

It was Mega Man's first morning in the Smash world, and already he felt horrible. Why, you ask? Well, because he was looking down the barrel of Samus's blaster, his only source of protection and guidance Snake was unconscious on the floor, and he had six girls (well, seven if you considered Jigglypuff female) glaring down at him, accusing him of being a pervert. Not exactly the best morning.

"You'd better have a damn good reason explaining why you're here," Samus growled, shoving her gun closer to his face.

Mega Man gulped, and tried to come up with an answer, but all that came out of his mouth was unintelligible gibberish.

"Answer me!" Samus yelled. "Or you will soon find yourself without a head."

Mega Man was sure his end was near, until someone put a hand on Samus's shoulder. It was Rosalina. "Calm down, Samus," she said softly. "I'm sure we can get answers without violence."

Mega Man's systems began to heat up as Rosalina walked towards him. If robots could blush, he would be beet red right now. She wore a long bathrobe similar to her usual dress, but he already knew what was under that robe. Never would he get out of his mind the image of her splayed out across her bed, wearing nothing but a black, lacy nightdress that practically revealed everything...

Rosalina helped him up to his feet. "Now, care to explain why you are here?" Mega Man stared into her crystal blue eyes. She certainly wasn't as angry as Samus, but he could see disappointment in her eyes. That made him feel even worse. He didn't want her to think that he was just like Snake - an immoral, desire-driven guy who objectified women. That wasn't him; that would never be him. He had to convince her of that. He had to convince her that he was above that, that he would never stoop to such a low level.

"When I woke up, I saw that both Snake and Sonic weren't in bed. I went to go look for them, mainly Sonic because I know what kind of trouble he can get into. But I found Snake first, right at your door, peeking in like a teenaged boy. I went to go stop him, but then..."

"Then what, Rock?" Rosalina said imploringly.

Mega Man looked away; her gaze was hypnotic. "You wouldn't believe me."

"This is the Smash Mansion; as far as I've been told, nothing is unbelievable here."

He closed his eyes. How was he supposed to explain that he and Snake had been attacked by a cute little creature that no one had ever seen and then just happened to fall into this room? Well, no point in trying to lie; he wasn't even programmed for that. He opened his mouth to answer, when they heard an unexpected knock at the window. Samus went over to open it and saw none other than Sonic sitting by the window with his usual cocky grin.

"Hello, ladies," he said. "What are you all doing up so early? And Mega Man? Why are you here?" He shook his head, a smirk on his face. "I didn't think you were one for spying on girls."

"I-I'm not!" Mega Man protested. "I would never-"

"What do you want, Sonic?" Samus said, narrowing her eyes.

"Cranky as usual, I see," Sonic said. "You know, I wonder if your time of the month isn't just every day."

Sonic was met with a punch to the face.

"Ow!" Just as Samus was about to smash the window down on Sonic's fingers, he said, "Hey, wait! I didn't mean that, okay? I just wanted to know if you saw a little blue marshmallow-looking creature with a cute little bowtie anywhere around here."

"We saw no such-"

"Chao, chao?" A tiny creature peeked out from behind a basket. It matched Sonic's description perfectly, and it was just about the cutest thing any of them had ever seen.

"Oh my goodness!" Peach said, immediately running up and gushing over the little critter. "It's so adorable!"

"Don't get close to it!" Mega Man warned, but it was too late. The blue puffball got scared when Peach came towards it, and then it hissed at her and locked its jaws on her arm.

"Aaaaaaah!" She tried to shake it off, but the creature would not let go. Sonic groaned, as if used to this, and then jumped into the room and tried to pry the creature's mouth off of the princess's arm.

"Cheese, let go!" he said. "Cheese, I swear if you don't let go this instant, you can forget about having any of the strawberry cheesecake Cream promised."

The little thing, oddly named Cheese, reluctantly let go. Luckily, it had no teeth, so it didn't leave any marks on Peach's arm, but Peach stumbled back and held her arm as if she had been mortally wounded. The creature scrambled out of Sonic's arms and hid behind him, fearing that another one of those girls would attempt to smother it like Peach had tried.

"Sorry there, Peach," Sonic said. "Chao usually aren't violent; it's just that Cheese hates it when anyone tries to fuss over her. Except for Cream, that is." He turned to the scared Chao. "C'mon, Cheese. Let's get you back to Cream now. I think you should leave the adventuring to the professionals."

Cheese was more than happy to end her little adventure. Sonic scooped the Chao into his arms, hopped out the window, and said a quick "See ya!" before dashing off to who knows where.

It was then when Mega Man realized that the main reason he was in this entire mess was getting away. "Hey, wait! Sonic, don't-"

But by the time he got to the window, Sonic had already disappeared.

"Great. Sometimes I wish that hedgehog wasn't so fast." He turned to the girls behind him, who just looked at each other in question. "Um, I should probably go after him and see what he's up to, but I just want to say that I'm really, really, really, sorry for all this trouble I've caused you."

Rosalina gave him a small, reassuring smile. "It's alright, Rock. I believe you were telling the truth. And I'm sure everyone here believes that you had nothing to do with this, right?"

The girls seemed mostly forgiving to him. Peach and Zelda smiled and nodded their heads, Jigglypuff hopped around and said nonsense words, and Nana simply nodded slowly, wanting so much to just get back to sleep. Wii Fit Trainer was as silent as ever, and Samus just huffed and crossed her arms, not entirely convinced that Mega Man hadn't been spying.

Mega Man gave a small smile, figuring that that was good enough. He made to go out the window, but then remembered that he had forgotten someone. "Do you want me to take Snake out of here, or...?"

"Not just yet," Rosalina said, an almost evil glint in her eyes. "We will deal with him on our own."

Mega Man looked at her in surprise. The way she glared at Snake's unconscious body and the way Samus was starting to smile cruelly made him fear for Snake's life. He just smiled nervously and jumped out the window, wondering what horrible things the girls had in store for Snake when he woke up.

He circled around the mansion. Where could Sonic have gone? Mega Man was sure he had come this way-

He suddenly ran into a massive wall of purple fur. Whatever he had run into stood unmoved, but he stumbled back and fell. Then he found himself looking up at a gargantuan purple being holding a fishing pole.

"Oh, I'm sorry, robot man," the being said, looking down at him with small, yellow eyes. "By the way, have you seen Froggy?"

Mega Man was just about to ask what the heck he meant, when he noticed that this big animal wasn't alone. Mega Man suddenly found himself surrounded by an assortment of odd people. Flying ones, speedy ones, big ones, small ones, robotic ones, and everything in between. Outside of the Smash Mansion, Mega Man had never seen so many different people in the same place.

"Hey, Mega Man!" He turned to see Sonic coming up to him. "What are you doing out here?"

Mega Man was too awestruck to answer him. He just looked around, trying to form words but finding himself unable to do so.

"Hey, don't turn into a blowfish on me," Sonic joked. "Say what you've got to say."

"Who are all of these people, Sonic?" he managed to say.

"I thought you might ask that." He spread out his arms dramatically. "Say hello to all my friends."

"Your _friends_? All of them?"

"Well, I guess not all of them. Some of them are my enemies, but I thought, why not let them come along, too? And then there are my many rivals-"

"Why are they even here?"

"Well, I feel so welcome here, and every day is just a bucket-full of fun, I thought I would invite my friends over to enjoy the fun, too."

Mega Man looked at Sonic as if he had gone insane. Sonic seriously didn't he think that he was able to just invite all his friends over on a whim, did he? He then turned to the enormous group of Sonic's friends. He knew Sonic had more friends than most people, but he didn't think Sonic knew this many people. He was certain that Sonic would not be allowed to bring in all of his friends into the Smash Mansion. But if he could...Mega Man couldn't even think of all the trouble that would emerge.

"I really should have just stayed in bed," Mega Man said to himself.


	2. What's Wrong With Organics

Apparently, the rule book didn't specify a limit to how many friends you could invite, so Sonic got off scot-free. Master Hand did get very upset when he first heard the news, but Sonic somehow convinced him to let his friends stay for a while (but he still had to get them out of the mansion in at least a week). No one knew how Sonic of all people could convince Master Hand to change his mind and not give him any punishment when he had never done so for anyone else. Until they saw Master Hand toting around his newly-hatched Chao pet.

It seemed like everyone wanted one of those things now. They were cute, friendly (for the most part), loyal to their owners, easy to train, and even formed the same personality of their owners. The perfect pets, they were. Even the girls had gotten over the incident with the Chao named Cheese and had gotten themselves their own Chao. But not Peach; she was still convinced that they were all evil.

While Mega Man found the Chao to be somewhat cute, he seemed to be one of the only other Smashers who didn't want one. He already had Rush, and he didn't want to deal with another pet. Besides, he found those Chao too weird and questionable (and undoubtedly too smart) to be pets.

Especially with the Chao Cheese staring far too intently at him with her big blue eyes.

"I think Cheese likes you," said Cheese's owner Cream. She was a cute little rabbit with doe-like brown eyes and the best manners of any six-year-old he had ever met.

"Um, sure." Mega Man was really creeped out by Cheese, but that didn't stop the little thing from liking him. Everywhere he went now it seemed like the Chao was there, smiling at him with that deceivingly innocent smile or that odd, emotionless stare that creeped the bejeebers out of him. But Cheese never failed to look absolutely adorable doing it.

Cheese got tired of the staring contest between them and drifted away to the window. Her bored expression brightened when she looked out the window. She called to Cream in her weird language of... Mega Man didn't really know what to call it exactly.

"What is it, Cheese?" Cream said, joining her friend at the window. "Oh, I see it! You found a nice patch of beautiful flowers." The rabbit turned and smiled. "Mr. Mega Man, Cheese and I want to go pick some of those flowers. Could you please take us to it?"

Mega Man rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Picking flowers with a little girl? Yeah, that would do _wonders _to his reputation. Not that he cared; he was a robot, and robots didn't care for such petty things. "Well, um, why can't you just go on your own?" He winced, thinking that had sounded a little rude, but Cream didn't seem to register it.

"But my mama always says that I need to have a trusted grown-up with me whenever I go to an unfamiliar place. You're the only one here that I know. Oh, would you please take us to the flower patch?"

"Well, I am flattered that you trust me so much, but..." He glanced at her and nearly lost all of his resolve when he saw Cream putting on the most adorable and heart-wrenching look of pleading he had ever seen. He was still getting used to the idea of cuteness, but even he knew that Cream looked far beyond cute now. It was hard to say no to a face like that. "Oh, alright. But only for a little while."

Cream smiled. "Yay! Thank you very much, Mr. Mega Man. Come on, Cheese. Let's gather lots of flowers so we can make a flower crown for our new friend." The two ran out the door, Mega Man following behind, though not as enthusiastically. A flower crown...yeah, he definitely wasn't going to wear that.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Cream and Cheese finished their flower-collecting. Mega Man watched as Cream placed a carefully crafted flower crown on Cheese's little head, which the Chao seemed to be ecstatic about. He still didn't know what was so special about flower crowns, but it seemed to be very important to the young rabbit, and she insisted that he take one. He told her that he would accept one later, but he didn't even notice it when Cheese later placed one on his head anyway, which he wouldn't discover until hours later. The little rascal.

"There are still so many crowns I want to give out." Cream said to no one in particular. "Amy always loves my flower crowns. So does Charmy, but it always seems like he tries to eat them. I would like to give one to Mr. Shadow to cheer him up, but I think he just throws them away every time I try. Maybe I can give some to some of the Smashers..."

She suddenly trailed off and stopped walking, her ears twitching. "Did you hear that?"

At first, Mega Man didn't hear anything, but when he tuned his auditory receptors he could hear a distinctly feminine moan. Then he heard a second person grunt and let out a husky cackle, but for what reason, he wasn't sure.

"I think someone might be in trouble!" said Cream. Mega Man was sure that wasn't the reason, but before he could stop her, Cream was already running around the corner to the source of the sound. He ran after her, but she had already disappeared. She was fast for a little girl.

The previous sounds he had heard before had ceased, and he could hear muffled words being exchanged. He then saw Cream and Cheese emerging from a door at the end of the hall. Cream looked confused while Cheese just stared ahead with her small mouth hanging open.

"So...no one was in trouble?" he asked as she approached.

"Not at all," Cream said, shaking her head. "I found Princess Peach and Bowser in that room. It looked like Miss Peach was in trouble with Bowser on top of her like that, but she explained it to me."

"...Did she now?"

"Well, not everything. She just told me that they were playing a game, but..." She looked up at him in question. "What kind of game do you play without your clothes?"

"A game that you don't have to worry about yet, Cream." Mega Man really hated keeping knowledge from anyone, but he had learned that there were some things that organic creatures deemed unsuitable for children to learn or know. He didn't understand why; they would learn it eventually anyway. The main reason he kept Cream in the dark was because he liked her with her innocence.

He could see why Cream was so confused. He had felt the same way when he had also walked in on the two the other day. Let's just say he found out why Bowser had so many kids with a nameless mother. He did not understand what was so enjoyable about coupling for reproduction. Wasn't that all the action was good for?

"Come on, Cream," he said to change the topic. "Let me help you give out those flower crowns."

"Yay!" she said, clasping her hands and jumping up and down. "Let's go."

As she took his hand and pulled him down the halls, he wondered how her mood could change so quickly.

He would just never understand organics.

* * *

**Okay, when I look back at what I wrote, I start to realize that I'm just not funny at all.**

**Oh, wow. I made a little joke about sex. Like that's never been done before.**

**Sorry if this is a disappointment for some of you. If you haven't given up on this yet and have made it this far, feel free to give me suggestions for the next chapter. I seriously need them.**


	3. Snake's Bad Day

**I am not feeling so happy today. I got burned with boiling water the other day. Don't ask me how it happened. So now I'm going to write to cheer myself up.**

**Warning: I'm treading into untouched waters for me. I know absolutely nothing about Snake, but there's something about him that I like, and I want to write about him. So forgive me if I butcher his personality and other things about him.**

**This idea was inspired by the ideas given to me by warriorcatgirl375. Thank you very much!**

* * *

Snake was not in a good mood. He usually wasn't in the best of moods, but today was an absolute low. And it was all because Sonic decided to invite his stupid friends over. He swore, he would snap Sonic's neck one of these days.

News of this morning's mishap spread quickly. Soon, everyone knew that Snake had gotten into the girls's room. Now, that was no easy feat; the girls knew how lustful some of the guys could be, so they made sure to fortify their door and windows with locks. He had just been lucky enough to find the door unlocked.

Now, bear in mind that he wasn't exactly aiming to make a stop there when he woke up this morning. He had been searching for Sonic, who was surprisingly not in bed that morning. That wasn't surprising in itself; Sonic was always an early bird. But the hedgehog never failed to wake Snake up in the most annoying way possible every day.

So when Snake woke up on his own and didn't see Sonic, he knew something was up and made sure to find him before he made trouble. Another one of Sonic's habits was getting Snake into all that trouble. He had only stopped at the girls' door because...well, what do you expect from him? It's a guy thing; he wouldn't pass the opportunity up. He could have gotten away with it easily.

And that stupid Chao just had to ruin everything.

Snake watched the Chao flit around Mega Man's bed as he polished his various weapons, thinking of all the ways he could slowly and meticulously murder the blue puffball.

Just then, Sonic burst through the door, bringing a strong gust of wind in his wake, which scared the Chao and made it go out the window. Good riddance.

"Snake, you're needed in the main lobby," Sonic said.

"What for?"

"Master Hand says it's your turn to babysit the kids while the others are out."

Snake's glare intensified. His day just had to get continually worse, didn't it? See, the Smashers had this annual day out so that they could restock on food, equipment, and other supplies. The kids were always ordered to stay, and the Smashers who didn't need supplies stayed with them to make sure that they didn't destroy the place. But it quickly became turn-based when it seemed that every Smasher needed supplies whenever the day came about.

It actually wasn't Snake's turn to watch the kids. He was running low on supplies and really needed to get more. And he had already done the babysitting last time, and it was by far his worst day. But it seemed that Master Hand didn't appreciate Snake's snooping escapade this morning, so now Snake was getting punished.

Great. Just great.

"Oh, don't worry," Sonic continued. "You'll have some help. Ganondorf and the new guy Little Mac will be helping you."

"Why the hell do I have to do it, anyway?" Snake sneered. "Why don't you get one of your friends to do it? They're crawling all over the place."

Sonic tapped his chin. "You know what? That's actually not a bad idea. Wait right here." He ran out the door, and as quickly as he had left he came back, dragging two other people behind him - a black and red hedgehog and a red...well, Snake didn't know what species the other one was. A lot of Sonic's friends didn't look like what they actually were. Snake was familiar with the hedgehog; Shadow came in and out of the Smash Mansion, serving as an assist character, even though he really hated it. Shadow usually kept to himself and rarely talked to any of the other Smashers, but Snake knew they had at least one thing in common - a strong dislike toward Sonic.

"What the-?! What is the meaning of this, Sonic?" the red one said.

Sonic ignored him and looked to Snake with a knowing smile. "There you go! You've got yourself two more babysitters. Have fun with these two. They just _adore _children." And with that, Sonic was gone again.

The red guy (an obvious hothead) got even more angry. "Babysitters? Absolutely not! I will not do the stupid jobs and busy work of these people. I refuse-"

Just as he was about to walk out the door, Shadow grabbed him by one of his dreadlocks and dragged him back in. "Don't even think about it, Knuckles," he said chillingly.

"Ow! Hey, let me go, Shadow!" the one named Knuckles said. "We don't have to put up with this crap. Who's to say we have to do what Sonic makes us do, anyway?"

"It's the least we can do for taking over their home. Are you afraid of taking care of a few mere children?" Shadow looked to Snake as Knuckles grumbled angrily. "What do you want us to do?"

Snake was starting to like Shadow more and more. He had a sense of duty and respect, that was for sure. Why couldn't Sonic be more like him?

"You have absolutely no idea what you're getting yourself into," Snake said.

A slight smirk flashed across Shadow's face. "I'm willing to face any challenge."

Snake smirked as well. How had he not realized until now how similar he and Shadow were? Perhaps after this whole ordeal they could be companions.

"Suit yourself. Let me introduce you to the kids."

* * *

To be honest, the only one of the five babysitters qualified to be a good one was Little Mac; he was just about the nicest guy in the world, and he handled kids fairly well for someone who's never done it before. But the other babysitters...well, they weren't nearly as kid-friendly.

"Damn it," Shadow cursed as Diddy Kong bounced around in a hyper frenzy. "How the hell did the monkey find sugar?"

"Ooooh, you said a bad word," said both Ice Climbers at the same time, and they giggled when they realized it. Nana ran to the nearest adult, who happened to be Ganondorf, and said, "The scary spiky guy said bad words! Will he get in trouble?"

Ganondorf paid no attention to the girl, as he was trying to hold down a squirming Toon Link. The kid had been pulling prank after prank, and Ganondorf had had just about enough of it. Now he was trying to shove some unidentifiable food down his throat.

"This should take care of you once and for all. Now just open up..."

Meanwhile, Little Mac and Knuckles were cleaning up a huge mess that Ness and Lucas had created, while the two children were distracted with ice cream cones.

"I hate kids," Knuckles grumbled.

'I don't know," said Little Mac. "I actually kind of like them. Taking care of them is almost enjoyable."

Knuckles looked at him as if he were crazy. He shook his head. "If you say so." Wanting to change the subject away from kids, he asked, "So what is it that you do, exactly? You know, when it comes to being a Smasher?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm a boxer."

If Knuckles had a drink, he would have done a less than perfect spit-take. "You? A boxer? But you're so little, and you don't seem like the boxer type to me. You're too soft."

Little Mac ignored the bluntness of Knuckles's tone. "I know I might not look it, but I like to think of myself as a fairly decent boxer."

Knuckles laughed, slightly irritating Little Mac. Was this guy always so blunt and insensitive?

"You've got to be kidding me. I know a few things about boxing, and I fail to see how you of all people could do it."

Little Mac simply rolled his eyes. He didn't let Knuckles bother him. By now he was all too familiar with this kind of talk, and he had heard far worse in the past.

"Would you like to test that little theory?" Little Mac said. "I can show you just how good of a fighter I am."

"Are you challenging me to a fight? You don't know what you're getting yourself into, but I'll do it. It's a fight."

Across the room, Snake was trying to get Villager to respond to him in any way possible. But that was starting to seem impossible, because no matter what he did or what he offered him, Villager just kept looking at him with that plastered smile and those weird, creepy eyes that seemed to peer into your soul. Snake thought his eyes were almost akin to that of a creepy, possessed marionette doll that went around murdering everyone. But not exactly.

After a while, Snake gave up. "Fine. Go ahead and stay in that corner. At least you're not causing any trouble."

As Snake turned, Villager saw the assortment of explosives and other neat things on Snake's belt. Cool...

Before Snake knew it, he had a net over his head. "Hey! What the-?!" He struggled in the net but couldn't seem to find the way out. But before he knew it, the net was taken off of his head as quickly as it had come. Snake turned to Villager, whose smile seemed to have grown as he held one of Snake's grenades.

"I will ask you only one time," Snake said cautiously. "Give it back, and there will be no trouble."

Villager hugged the grenade as if it was the most precious thing in the world. He spent so much time trying to pay others back that he started developing a habit of holding passionately onto anything he got that had any value. Snake, knowing that he wouldn't be getting that grenade back any time soon, only made sure that the grenade wouldn't go off, and when he was sure of that, let Villager keep it. He wouldn't be needing the empty shell.

What he didn't know was that Villager hadn't only taken that one grenade. Villagers eyes twinkled as he looked inside of his net, which was filled with all of Snake's cool toys...

* * *

"I'm going to ask you one more time," Master Hand asked, trying to keep his anger in check. "What exactly happened here?"

None of them answered the hand. Honestly, none of them knew how everything had caught on fire. They just knew they had heard an explosion. The only one who knew was Villager, and he wasn't saying anything any time soon. He would just look on with that smile of his.

"And what happened to him?" Master Hand continued, pointing to Knuckles. He was pretty beat up and had plenty of bruises on him, along with a swollen black eye. The most prevalent bruise on him was the one on his abdomen, in the shape of a boxing glove. You can guess what happened.

Master Hand balled into a fist. "I see. None of you want to talk. Well, it is obvious that you lot are not good with children, so you will not be left to take care of them ever again."

Everyone seemed to be very happy about that, except for Little Mac. He was really starting to enjoy taking care of kids, even though they were a handful sometimes.

"But you will be serving a severe punishment," Master Hand finished. "That includes the two of you." He pointed to Shadow and Knuckles.

"Please tell me we don't have to rebuild the place," said Knuckles, which earned him a slap across the head by Shadow.

"You idiot. Don't give him ideas."

"While that is a wonderful proposition, it will take far too long. I'll take care of it." With a wave of Master Hand's...hand, the mansion and the buildings around it were repaired immediately, and soon the place looked as good as new.

"Wait, you could do that the entire time?" said Ganondorf. "Why didn't you say so before?"

"If every Smasher knew I could rebuild everything on a whim, they would destroy it everyday. That's why I put down such strict rules. Now, about your punishment..."

* * *

The best way to top off the worst day in Snake's life was scooping out waste from the sewage system underneath the Smash Mansion. What fun. Apparently there were a lot of clogs in the sewers, and someone had to clean them out everyday. Usually, Master Hand had servants that he summoned to clean it out, but he seemed to think that having Snake, Ganondorf, Little Mac, Shadow, and Knuckles replace them for a day was the perfect punishment. And he was right.

Seriously, what did the Smashers eat to get excrement like this?

"Remind me never to cross Master Hand," Shadow said to Snake.

"And I thought I was the King of Evil," Ganondorf muttered to himself as he scraped away a rather stiff glob of feces. Did someone eat a bowling ball or something?

"Now I see why everyone said not to get on Master Hand's bad side," Little Mac said. "This is a horrible punishment. But I guess it's not so bad."

Knuckles whirled around to look at him. "You can't be serious. Don't tell me you enjoy this, too."

"Of course not. I'm just saying that the punishment seems fair. We did destroy the mansion, after all."

"We? We don't even know who did it!"

"Well, it could be worse, you know. We could have gotten a week of this."

"Don't give Master Hand any ideas," Snake said. "He could be listening right now."

That effectively shut Little Mac up for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Ideas! Ideas! Please give me some ideas! Once again, thank you to warriorcatgirl375 for giving me the ideas. I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Shadow Loves Swiss Rolls

"You smell funny," said Toon Link, crinkling his nose in a cute, boyish way.

Shadow glared at him. He had just come out of the sewers with the others and was just about to head for the nearest shower when he stumbled across the kid. Literally. He had just been napping on the floor, as if he was too lazy to find a bed or a couch. Shadow remembered tripping over the older Link once before. Shadow could never understand how anyone could be so lazy. What was it with heroes these days? How could they find so much time to rest?

"When you've been wallowing in shit all day, that happens," Shadow grumbled.

Toon Link's mouth formed into a perfect 'o' shape upon hearing the word. Shadow had to admit, the kid had some weird facial expressions that were quite amusing.

Toon Link gave Shadow a lopsided smile. "You're cool. I like you."

Shadow nearly rolled his eyes. He didn't need the admiration of this little kid, as flattering as it was. "Whatever. If you'll excuse me, I need to find a shower now."

Shadow walked away, hoping to be on his own now, but Toon Link followed him, asking him question after question all the way to the showers. And when Shadow came out of the showers about a half hour later, he was still outside waiting for him.

"Why are you still here?" Shadow asked, a little irritated. "Shouldn't you be doing what little boys usually do?"

Toon Link crossed his arms. "I'm not a kid! I am ten and a half, almost eleven, and that's not a kid."

"If you still add fractions to your age, you're still a kid, kid."

He pouted, making him look even more childlike. "Well, can you show me how not to be a little kid?"

"Why in the world would you ask me to do that?"

"Because you seem so cool. You do whatever you want, whenever you want, and you don't care what or who is in your way. Maybe if I hang around with you, it might rub off on me. I hate being treated like a little kid."

"Listen, kid. I don't think hanging around me is the best idea."

"Oh, please? I won't bother you. I promise."

Shadow really didn't want to have a kid like Toon Link tagging along with him. According to the other Smashers, he was quite the prankster. But of all the kids here, he was probably the one Shadow could tolerate. Maybe he should let him tag along for just a little while. He wasn't much of a talker like the other kids, and...well, what could Shadow say? He was a sucker for blond, blue-eyed people. And it was especially hard for him to deny the kid when he looked at him with that cute expression and such hope in his eyes.

"Fine," Shadow said. "But not for long. When I say it's time for you to go, it's time for you to go."

Toon Link smiled broadly. "Yay! Uh, I mean, that's great. Fine."

Shadow started walking. "Come on. Before I decide to change my mind."

* * *

Kirby loved making food. Everyday, he would make dinner for the Smashers. But he always had the urge to eat everything he made, so there always had to be another person with him in the kitchen to make sure dinner was still intact. Today, Peach was keeping an eye on Kirby, while also helping with dessert.

"Oh, no you don't," Peach said, giving Kirby's little hand a light smack. "Don't even think about eating that yet. You have to eat dinner before dessert, silly."

Kirby frowned, staring longingly at the chocolate roll he was just about to eat. The theme of today's dessert was chocolate. Almost everything was made of chocolate, and it was hard for Kirby to restrain himself.

"Come on, you hungry little puffball. Let's set the main courses in the dining hall. The faster we get it done and you finish eating your vegetables, the faster we can get to dessert. Okay?"

Kirby liked this idea and bounded after Peach to set the tables and help serve food. And it just so happened that Shadow and Toon Link came into the kitchen right when they left.

"Something smells good in here," said Toon Link.

"Hmm, this is not where I mean to go. Well, there's nothing interesting here, so let's just-"

Then the smell hit his nose. He stepped into the kitchen and saw the most amazing thing. Chocolate. Chocolate everywhere.

"Whoa, we hit the jackpot!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"I take that back; this is exactly where I want to be." Shadow zipped up to the table of sweets, his eyes glittering like they never had before. He scanned the desserts and stopped when he saw the chocolate rolls Kirby had been looking at moments ago."No way..."

Toon Link noticed Shadow's face starting to light up while looking at the treat. He'd never seen so much emotion on the gloomy hedgehog's face. Then a smile started to grow on his face. "You wouldn't happen to be thinking..."

Shadow said nothing; he simply gathered an armful of the Swiss Rolls and, nodding his head toward Toon Link, dashed out of the room.

"Yes!" Toon Link said, picking up a big chocolate cake. "He's cooler than I thought."

* * *

The Smashers were a ravenous bunch; they ate as if they had never eaten before. That may be because Kirby's food was so delicious, but did they really have to act like animals over it? The place was always so messy after they finished.

"I always feel so good giving everyone food," Peach said with a smile. "It always brings out my motherly side. It makes me feel like I'm feeding my own little children."

Kirby didn't really listen. He was too busy finishing up his enormous plate of food. After finishing all of his vegetables like Peach said, he looked up at her with a pleading look, which made Peach giggle.

"Okay, Kirby. It's time for dessert. Wait here while I go bring it out."

Kirby clapped his hands happily (or rather just moved them around over his head like distorted ears that could barely touch) and waited patiently for Peach to come back. When she came back empty-handed, he got sad and wondered where all those delicious desserts could be. All of the Smashers wondered where dessert could be.

"What gives, Peach?" asked Fox. "Where's dessert?"

Peach looked down. "I'm sorry to inform you, but...everything...All the desserts are...gone."

All of the Smashers were surprised. The younger ones even started to whine and cry about eating their vegetables for nothing and not getting their sweets. But no one was as upset as Kirby. He just stared ahead with a look of utter shock. An image of that chocolate roll he had been dreaming of all dinner shattered in his mind.

Peach noticed Kirby's blue eyes starting to water. "Oh, dear. Don't start crying, Kirby. I'll make you a new batch of chocolate rolls, just for you. Just please don't cry."

Kirby looked away from her. Who was crying? No one was going to cry. Certainly not him.

"What I want to know is who could have taken all the desserts. Every Smasher is here..."

Everyone looked to Sonic, who realized that he had everyone's attention, said, "Hey, I didn't do it!"

"We know that, idiot," said Snake. "But you know who could have done it."

Sonic stared blankly at him before realization lit up on his face."Oh! You mean one of my friends. Hmm...I think I know exactly who did it."

As Sonic ran off to find the perpetrator, Peach mused aloud, saying, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Toon Link anywhere here..."

* * *

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, what he said."

Sonic rolled his eyes as he looked at Shadow and Toon Link. "Sure. That's definitely why both of your breaths smell like chocolate. And why you both have chocolate smudges on you. And why you weren't at dinner, Toon Link. _And _why you're just a bit jumpy right now, Shadow."

Shadow didn't stop bouncing on his feet, because he really couldn't with all that hyper energy wanting to pour out of him. Toon Link squirmed, feeling uncomfortable that he had been caught. But being a natural prankster, he knew that denial was his strongest weapon now.

"We didn't do anything wrong," Toon Link said. "Why are you blaming us? It could have been anyone!"

Sonic sighed. "So you're both going to keep denying it." He turned to Shadow. "I can understand Toon Link; he is still just a kid after all. But I just can't believe you, Shadow. I know you love sweets and all, but why can't you just control yourself sometimes? It's like whenever you see a Swiss Roll you lose all reasoning and self-control."

Shadow said nothing to Sonic. He just gave him a glare like he usually did.

"Fine," Sonic said as he walked away. "Stay silent. But you know, Master Hand will probably hear about this sooner or later.

Shadow's glare intensified. "You wouldn't dare."

Sonic smirked. "I'm glad I'm not you right now. I wonder who will be the little bird to tell him."

Sonic took off, and Shadow chased after him, leaving Toon Link all by himself. He looked around the empty hall and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, at least I can still get away with it."

"I don't think so, Toon Link."

Toon Link turned slowly to see the rest of the kids glaring at him like they wanted blood. Nana still had tears staining her cheeks, but her glare was still frightful, nonetheless. And along with those kids was a very, _very _angry Kirby wielding a baseball bat.

"Oh, crap," said Toon Link before he ran off, screaming as the angry group came after him and Kirby's baseball bat came down only centimeters away from him.

* * *

**This chapter is more of a filler than anything else, since I couldn't really come up with anything. I honestly think this chapter is boring due to my lazy writing, and sorry if there are errors anywhere because I was too lazy to edit, but I hope you enjoyed. And thank you, once again, to warriorcatgirl375 for giving me the idea. You're amazing!**


End file.
